1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle compartment divider. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle compartment divider for dividing a vehicle compartment into two distinct and separate spaces.
2. Background Information
In recent years, vehicles have become more than devices for transportation. The automotive industry is constantly providing many additional options and/or conveniences to the driver and passengers. Moreover, drivers are demanding more features in vehicles to accommodate their specific lifestyles, business and transportation needs. One area of the vehicle that has been significant improved is the storage area of the vehicle. The automotive industry is constantly developing new innovative ways to provide additional and/or more useful and convenient storage areas in the vehicle.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,752,304 to Hotary et al. discloses a rear cargo storage assembly that includes a small storage compartment within the rear floor portion of a vehicle covered by two removable lid portions. The two lid portions lay flat in a horizontal orientation to cover the small storage compartment but can be lifted up and arranged in a vertical orientation so that grocery bags and/or other cargo can be supported therebetween. One disadvantage of the storage compartment disclosed in this patent is that the storage compartment under the two lid portions can only hold very small items with the lids covering the storage space. Moreover, due to the construction of the storage compartment being recessed with the floor, this type of storage compartment may not be well suited for vehicles that have a confined trunk area, such as a sedan.
Vehicles with trunks usually have a trunk that is a single large undivided area for storage. This single large undivided area allows for storage of both large and small items. However, small items tend to slide around in the large trunk area while the vehicle is moving. Thus, many different solutions have been proposed to overcome this problem. One of the most common solutions to this problem is the use of a flexible barrier such as a net. The flexible barriers are very useful in confining small items to a smaller area of the truck, and increase the flexibility and utility of the cargo space of the trunk. However, some of these flexible barriers are sometimes difficult to install and offer very few other advantages.
Also rigid compartment dividers have been proposed to increase the flexibility and utility of the cargo space of the trunk. While the rigid compartment dividers offer some additional benefits over a flexible barrier, the rigid compartment divider can also have other types of disadvantages. Some of rigid compartment dividers are very complex, which can make them costly to manufacture and/or install. Moreover, some of the rigid compartment dividers make it impossible to carrier large items without removing the rigid compartment divider. One example of a rigid compartment divider is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,796,472 to Miller.
There is a need for a storage compartment divider that has more utility than the prior art, is more aesthetically pleasing and allows for more versatile storage arrangements.
In leisure excursions, there is often a need for a driver to put wet materials, such as swimming suits, fishing gear or wet suits in the trunk of a vehicle. However, the moisture on these items can stain the inside of a trunk of a vehicle and can stain and or damage other items stored in the trunk. Clearly, there is a need to keep wet or moist items loaded in the trunk of a car separate from those items that should be kept separate from the wet items.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved vehicle compartment divider. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.